The Eye of the Storm
by Dreams 0f Two
Summary: One dark day as she walked home from school. Tea found herself taken by a person. Anger, insanity. Jealousy.. Mix them together.. Chapter 15 is up! Pro- Tea. Don't like her? Don't read!
1. Taken

Aloha everyone, Welcome to my little corner of fandome. ^_^ This is a T`ea/Yugi story! I happen to like T`ea. n.n;; Wish more out there liked her as well. Anyhow I am supposed to tell you that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi and gang belong to Kazuki Takahasi! e.e If they belonged to me.. well... -drools-  
  
Any how on to the show!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
She was always the one to keep them together. To keep their minds focused on the task. Always the one to bring about a peaceable solution. Slender arms hugged a stack of books to her as she took each step that would lead her home. It was a rather dreary day, clouds barely held at bay, threatening to send that cleansing rain down upon the dark haired girl as she hurried home.  
  
T`ea Gardner gazed up as the first bouts of water splashed upon her, a low grumble escaping as her pace quickened. The girl was rather known in her high school. Domino. Always she could be seen with a cheerful face, a smile that never left. Cerulean eyes were deep, seemingly peircing as they gazed upon another. The cheerleader of the group. Always standing behind her friends as they did what they did best. Yet tonight it seemed as if someone stood behind her. A glance would be given over her shoulder as she checked the street behind her, only to find it deserted. A soft breath of relief escaped, she was truly getting a bit paranoid after all that had been happening ever since Yugi put his puzzle together. Perhaps it was nothing, she mused to herself as she turned a corner..  
  
Yet she was wrong. For T`ea was indeed being followed. Each step she took was being shadowed. Eyes of violet watched the girl. A mixture of hatred and anger imbedded deep within. An eye for an eye, Was that not how the saying went? Insanity coupled with a lust for power would cause the boy to do things unimaginable.. Malik stood in the shadows watching the girl as a book slid free of her grasp and dropped upon the now wet ground below.. Then he would make his move. As slender frame bent, he slipped behind her, hand reaching into his pocket for a cloth which minutes ago had been saturated in chloroform. It would be slid over that delicate nose and mouth. She struggled, a startled gasp escaping her. All of her books scattered across the ground as she struggled against her attacker.. Only to succumb and fall limp due to the seditive attributes of the doctored cloth. In the struggle one of her shoes had fallen off, a bracelet with her name scriptured upon it torn off and left in the mud.  
  
T`ea had almost gotten the book within her grasp, yet suddenly strong arms had caught her up in an embrace, one about her waist, the other sliding over her mouth, to cover it iwth a fould smelling cloth, eyes of blue widened slightly as she fought to stave the panic welling within her heart.. Hands rose in an attempt to pry the hand away, that she might scream for help.. Yet it was to no avail.. The world about her began to darken, those eyes began to become unfocused.. then eventually it all faded into black...  
  
He held her, as if she were a child, scooping her up in his arms. It would be a quick walk back to the vehicle he had waiting for him in the alleyway around the corner. T`ea would be placed in the back and covered with a blanket, then into the drivers seat Malik moved. The rumbling of the engine heard as the car roared to life. It was far to simple. She had been so easy to take from him.... His mouth curved into a malicious grin as he drove away. Leaving only the evidence upon the ground offering a clue that T`ea had been taken away from Yugi..... 


	2. Dreams fears worries

Here is my second chapter in my mini fanfic. ^_^ I really hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer once more: I do not own Yi-Gi-Oh.. Nor any of the chars within it ;.; I can only wish I did. Yet it belongs to Kazumi Takahasi!!! Goodness I hope I am spelling that correctly. x_o If not.. accept my humble apology.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I close my eyes, and think again, How simple life must be, When one has no worries, It can be as blissful as a dream, Take my hand, Drift away, Upon the sands of time, Dry those tears darling, Everything will be fine......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But it wasn't.. Nothing was fine, nor right at this particular moment. The phone was ringing off the hook as a small boy with tri-colored spiked hair tossed and turned in his sleep. Nightmares.. taunting and disturbing had assaulted him as he tried to take a quick nap before it would be time to meet his friends at the arcade. A single eye the color of fresh violets cracked open wearily, a small grumble escaping him as hand fumbled for the reciever of the telephone.. A mumbled voice would meet a frantic one on the other end of the line. "hello? Joey? What? Wait.. hold on! calm down.. What do you mean someone found T`ea's books and bracelet on the ground?? Are you sure it was hers I mean..." Yugi trailed off.. His eyes clouding over in worry and anger.. If someone had hurt her.. they would surely pay the price.. and then some. He snapped back to attention as he heard Joey speak. "I'll be right there.." He hung up the phone then. He was worried. So very worried about T`ea.. Lately it seemed they had, had nothing but trouble. As he climbed out of bed he grabbed the first article of clothing he could find.. a black tee shirt would adorne his upper body. A set of pants that lay over his desk chair would be picked up.. then Yugi stopped and stared at what lay beneath it.. A white tank top lay neatly over the chair where his pants had been found. Beneath is a short black mini skirt. T`ea's clothing.. They had been left at his house after the last rain storm had brought her to the shop soaked and wet. A hand lowered to trace along the hem of the shirt, cheeks flushing as anger took over him.. He had to find her.. God help the person who held her at that moment... His pants would be slid on, its chains and zippers gleaming in the dull lamp light... Then he would be heading out the door a goodbye given to his grandfather over his shoulder.... Solomon frowned slightly as he watched his grandson leave.. He had heard about what had happened to T`ea.. It was a very close community.. It did not take long for the word to spread.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Open your eyes, Give into the darkness, Seeded with hate, Full of destruction.. Memories bliss, Within my mind, A cut of a blade, ending a life....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had killed him.. His father, in cold blood.. as it was the will of the Pharoah. Malik tossed and turned in his bed before bolting into a sit, sweat beaded upon his forehead, a soft growl escaping him as those eyes glinted with madness.. Pay.. He would pay for what he had done! He climbed from his bed, a hand raising to push back platinum locks away from his face.. Then towards the basement he moved. Unlocking the dead bolt that held the door firmly shut.. Steps would take him down.. a hand raising to switch on a small light overhead.. The girl sat in a chair, Her hands painfully pulled behind her, a blindfold covering her eyes. As the light was turned on she flinched.. Malik could only grin coldly.. "Whats wrong princess? Were you hoping th at it was your Pharoah comming to save you??"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was so dark.. her arms ached and the blind fold on her made it impossible to see.. "Who.. is there?" She whispered softly.. her heart pounding as she could hear steps taken closer and closer to her. Hand gripped her chin hard causing a soft whimper to escape T`ea.. This person was not kind, not gentle.. Fingers began to crush her chin.. a soft gasp of pain given as she tried to cringe away.. The man.. boy.. whatever he was would only laugh as he drew away.. It would be a long night for her.. She could already feel the tears starting to dampen her cheeks.. before she forced herself to stop crying.. She would not allow this person any pleasure from her tears!  
  
A/n: well thats it for chapter two. I hope people liked it. ^_^;; I will get a new chapter up as soon as possible! 


	3. Tear, Torment, Memories

Chapter three! Wow. Thanks for the reviews folks. It means alot to me! To answer some questions: I am very pro Yugi/T`ea.. not Yami/T`ea.. not anyone else/T`ea ^_^ So it shall stay that way. As we all know I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazumi Takahasi does! Gosh I always wonder if I am spelling that correctly ;.;  
  
Oh and for refrence. My name is CC. 3  
  
Now on to the show!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi ran towards the scene of the crime.. The place that T`ea had been taken and stolen from him. AS he entered the alleyway violet colored eyes would flicker over the area.. A shoe lay in the mud not to far away from where an apparent struggle took place. The police had the narrow way blocked off, a crowd had formed at each end of the blockades. Whispers ran rampant through the crowd. Yugi approached a blonde boy whom stood there arguing with one of the officers. "Let me in there! T`ea is our friend! We have to find her!" He was on the verge of tears. Yugi placed his hand upon Joeys shoulder and gave a firm squeeze, which caused the taller boy to whirl about defensively.. Until he noted whom had touched him. Solemn violets met with a distraught set of darker colored eyes. "Someone took her." Joeys hand rose a second, his hand gripped tightly upon something which would be slipped within Yugi's hand. As the boy opened his hand and looked down, the glint of silver would catch his eye.. taking him back to Christamas day...  
  
~*~  
  
They all sat around the tree. Yugi, Tristan, Joey and T`ea. It was a time for giving and celebration. He was nervous.. So very nervous as he pulled out that slim case wrapped in gold bearing a large red ribbon. T`ea eyes had widened in delight. Her cheeks flushing softly as she took the gift.. It was the last one to be given out that day. Carefully fingers pulled upon the ribbons binding hte box. The paper gingerly seperated and folded neatly. Beneath all that paper and such would lay a small case, narrow yet long. A jewelry case. She swallowed hard, Those blue eyes darting upwards to view Yugi.. He himself had a flush upon his face. Nearly touching his nose.. Her eyes were glimmering with tears.. her fingers, though shaking proceeded to open the case. A soft gasp escaped as she viewed its contents. A silver chain bracelet lay within. Small flat pieces of that near platinum colored metal itnerlocking with the chain.. Her name had been etched upon one. Along with his name. A simple message. 'Love, Yugi.' -----  
  
~*~  
  
A hard swallow. As he simply stared at the bracelet, those eyes blinking rapidly in an attempt to stop the tears that wished to flow. A hand rose infact to hide his face for a moment as his fingers curled gently about that broken bracelet. T`ea had not taken it off since she had been given it as a gift.It was now Joeys turn to consle his friend. He led him away from the chaotic scene and leaned him against a wall. "I found it before the police got here. I thought maybe you would want to have it." Yugi merely nodded, That trinket finding its way into his pocket for safe keeping. Who had done this? better yet why? Why would someone snatch T`ea up out of nowhere.. Where could she be?? He grimaced slightly as his eye fell upon the sennen item he wore, an upside down pyramid held up by a golden chain. So many problems since he had solved the puzzle.. So many dilemmas. People had been going insane. T`ea had been a target for a few agressive people. Yet none of them were intelligent enough.. now foolish enough to toy with her twice.. For each had been punished with a severity.  
  
~*~  
  
He had released her chin, That painful grip removed, causing her to choke back a sound of pain. He grew aggrivated with her. The girl was far to stable for one whom was being held under such circumstances..Perhaps he should just let her go? The girl was only a pawn in his games.. Yet it would not be.. something would not allow it.. A darkness clouded his mind, taking over any thoughts of releasing her. Eyes grew darker, crueler. A snide laugh escaping him, causing T`ea to cringe against her seat.. "Pharoah's little lady, all tied up with no where to go. Such a pity really." Fingers grasped at those chocolate colored locks of hers, yanking it back harshly. the glint of metal shone in the light.. A dagger.. It would be trailed along a bared arm, The girl was trembling.. A good thing. Nothing like watching them squirm as they felt that coolness trail along their form. "How does that feel woman?" The knife would be drawn over her throat.. threateningly.. yet not hard enough to break the skin.. Instead, it fell away from her, and down to the sweater she wore, cutting it away from her, those brows of his rose as his sight took in the shirt beneath. Her uniform. The sweater would be thrown upon the ground for the moment. His soft voice sounding out. "Make a sound and I will kill you. I will slit your throat and let you bleed to death before throwing your corpse over the bridge for your dear Pharoah to find."  
  
~*~  
  
Terrorized. It was hte only word that could define exactly what T`ea felt at that moment. "P--pharoah? I.. I don't understand. I don't know what yo are talking about." She could not help releasing the softest of whimpers as she felt her head being yanked backwards.. That coldness creeped over her as she felt the knife upon her.. Oh God no.. She thought as she blinked back those tears furiously. His voice.. it sounded so familiar.. Yet she could not place it... What was it.. Who was this.. She could feel the blade slice across her throat.. Yet nothing happened.. Panic.. utter panic befell her as she felt her top layer of clothing being shredded away.. She could only nod in fear as he threatened her.. then he was gone.. The light turned off.. and T`ea was left in the darkness by herself once again.  
  
~*~  
  
The remanents of the sweater were in his hand as he left.. It would be placed in a box before Malik strode to his vehicle.. Towards the Game shop he went, as he neared it, the box would be flung from the car, into the window of the game shop it went.. breaking and shattering the glass.. Solomon leaped up from his seat behind hte counter as the window broke.. Eyes falling upon the box that had been responsible for breaking the glass.. He hunched down, Hands opening the box.. A soft sigh escaped.. Within lay a sweater, shredded and cut to near ribbons.. Eyes lowered to the name embroidered upon a bit of the fabric. T. Gardener.... Solomon frowned deeply.. Then rose. Leaving hte box where it lay. The phone would be picked up. 9-1-1 dialed...  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: Hey folks! Hope you enjoyed the third chapter of my fanfic! ^_^ Come what may I will do my best to keep you whom are interested updated!!! Thanks for reading my story! I really appreciate it! 


	4. Breaking, conditioning, anger, love

Hi hi everyone. I am back .. o_O;; wow reviews.. and people actually like my fanfic so far. ^_^;; Lets see! -wades through the reviews lookibg for questions or such.- Thank you very much Sweet Cherry Kisses! I think you are thus far my biggest fan :D! Yes I suppose it does borderline romance. o_O;;; I guess I should change it a bit!!! e.e;;; I don't really feel comfortable with the aspect of sexual violence. Enough of that goes on in the real world as it is. n.n;; Why torment fantasy chars? Though I am glad Malik had more of a brain as to not touch Tea. -nods and eyes Malik as she weilds a wiffle bat- Malik: _;;;; I know I do have alot of cliff hangers hehe sometimes it takes my mind to really get into writing. I love it though. Thanks for sticking this out with me! I really appreciate it. Oooh okay! before I forget.. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast.. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahasi!  
  
On to our show!  
  
~*~  
  
She was gone.. He had lost her, and there was nothing he could do about it.. Yugi felt his knees begin to buckle as grief overtook him. He held his ground though, Using the wall to keep himself steady.. he tried to breathe, yet it felt as if he were drowning. Head snapped upwards as he overheard the police monitor in a vehicle not to far from where he stood.. The Game Shop.. something had happened there as well. Yugi took off in a run towards the shop his grandfather owned. Joey hard on his heels, as he rounded the corner the first thing he noted were the flashing lights. Along with the broken window. Gasping for breath he pushed through the throng of people. Those eyes searching for Solomon. "Granpa?? What happened??" He got out as he noted the elderly man speaking with a police officer.  
  
Solomon sighed softly. It would be up to him to let Yugi know what had happened. "Yugi.. Sit down please." He murmured softly. As the boy sat Solomon looked over his grandson, a deep breath taken in. "Someone threw an object through our window today, about twenty minutes ago." Yugi's eyes went wide. Noone had ever done such a thing before. Then the real blow would come. "Inside I found remanents of T`ea's sweater.. It had been cut to shreds.. " This conversation would be quiet, that noone else could hear.  
  
Anger, Rage.. Yugi could not believe what was happening. The person was blatantly taunting him apparently.. Why though? What did they want??  
  
~*~  
  
She had fallen asleep at some point. Dreams.. Holding hands with him. Causing him to blush. Smiles, long walks in the park. She was always behind him. Always there to back him in anything he did. Their faith.. Their love for eachother timeless. A sound... T`ea flinched slightly as she began to awaken. A small groan of pain escaping her aching body. Sitting in one spot for an undetermined amount of time had caused her legs to go numb, her arms to feel the strain as they had been pulled so tightly behind the chair and bound. She was hungry, in pain.. and she had to use the bathroom.. Head rose wearily as it turned towards the sound. She dared not speak, for fear of being hurt again. Then the ropes were being released, t he blindfold falling from her face. As eyes adjusted she could only blink a few times, before searching for whomever had released her. He did not speak. His face and body obscured by a dark swath of material. All she saw were his eyes. violet peircing.. much like Yugi's eyes.. though they held no kindness. He motioned to a small door way adjacent the room he kept her in. She obeyed. It was better that she simply follow along with his little game untils he could figure a way out of this mess. She went through the doorway. A bathroom, sparse and void of anything other then a toilet, sink and towels. Of course all that lay there was a near transparent curtain for her to close while she did her business. Yet it was better then nothing. Within a few moments she would be returning to that room. Feeling a little better if not alot. He spoke then, telling her to face the wall and place her hands behind her back. She did as she was told. She trembled as she heard his approach. Cold drifted over first one wrist, then the other.. Handcuffs. She would be turned about then. The dim light causing her to squint as she peered about. A small cot lay in the corner. Much like a prison bed, bolted to the wall. She was told to lay upon it. Of course she followed orders. Another feeling of cold would follow as she felt her ankle caught in a shackle. She was powerless. She could do nothing. Yet at least she was not trapped sitting in a chair.. Eyes shut as he withdrew from her, she drew her knees up to her chest as best she could a soft sob escaping her... Yugi.. where are you..?--  
  
~*~  
  
Just like a little doll T`ea did everything that he instructed. His minor show of force before hand had caught her attention, forced her to behave like a programmed robot. She was beautiful. Though when he was through breaking into that hard little shell she had created around her.. When he showed her that her friends would not come for her.. then.. then he would break her resolve. Cause her to hate those that she loved and felt a loyalty towards. "Good girl T`ea. Just listen and you will be fine." He said in a half soothing voice as he locked her down upon what would be her bed for her stay in that small basement like cell. A blanket would be placed over her. He would play mind games with her for as long as needed. Violent one minute, gentle the next. "If you pay attention, behave. I will feed you tomorrow. Do oyu understand?" A moment of satisfaction drifted upon his features as she nodded. Her eyes were closed to tightly. A look of despair writ upon her features.. The gentler side of him wished to console her.. Of course.. his other side would not allow it.. Darkness would conquer the light in him. He straightened out his body and turned away. to once again leave her in the dark.  
  
A satisfied smile would creep upon that hidden face as he heard her begin to sob.  
  
~*~  
  
Nee n.n;; Done with my fourth chapter.. I don't know.. It is not all that great. I guess it could be because I was half asleep while writing it! I hope you are not to dissapointed. I was trying out an idea that came to my mind! ^_^;; I guess sort of a psychological thing.. Where the victim becomes dependent on her captor. I don't know yet though. I'll see where it goes!! Once again, Thank you very much for taking time to read my humble fanfic! CC 


	5. Dismay, Escape, Broken

Here I am once again. -Eyes her clock- @_@  
  
Wow thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it! I can't quite say exactly where this fanfic is going, as I write what comes to mind as I go along ^_^;; Kinda weird I know, but I have no set plans! I may do things that shock even me! o.o;;;  
  
I do not own YuGiOh nor any of its charecters. It is owned by Kazuki Takahasi!  
  
Any how.. On to the show!  
  
~*~  
  
If there was a way to defeat Yugi, They had possibly just found it. T`ea. She meant everything to him. The one who kept their little group together. The one whom always told them to never give up hope. Yet all he felt at that very moment as he stared at the remanents of her sweater.. Was desolation. He couldn't do this alone. Not without her to talk to, to offer advice to him.. To hold. His heart had been taken when she vanished. Though why anyone would go to these extremes puzzled him. Who could possibly want to torment him like this..? Take a girl whom had never hurt anyone? It was mind boggling. Yugi could feel the anger well within him. "Like a puzzle. Like a puzzle." He said quietly as he rose from his seat.  
  
Joey watched his friend, his features showing aggrivation. A hand rose to push back toussled locks of blonde away from his face. Chestnut colored eyes were full of grief , anger. "Yugi! Why are we standing around like she is dead? We have to find her!" His fist connected with the wall, causing officers to turn their way. "What? Can't a guy be mad about his friend getting snatched by some freak?" He muttered angrily as he began to pace the ground...  
  
~*~  
  
Time to play more games.  
  
Time for her to feel the pain.  
  
Time for him to know the truth.  
  
No matter what he does.  
  
It is of no use.  
  
For he had his Queen.  
  
He had T`ea.  
  
Malik closed his eyes a moment. A soft hiss escaping him as memories accosted him. Complete this circle he would. ending it with him the victor. When eyes reopened, they gleamed with a madness. A sly grin expressed upon his features as he headed for the basement once more. He had so much room to play about. His sister Isis had left for Eygpt, allowing him to set this plan in motion. What better way to get revenge, Then to take that precious flower the Pharoah loved more then his own breath? Hand lowered to fall upon a golden item, Much like a sceptre. A sennen item. It would all be done with a finesse. Oh yes.. T`ea would turn upon Yugi , break his heart. Leave him shattered, and then Malik would finish him off.  
  
~*~  
  
Have to.. get away. Leave this place.. Find Yugi.. Her mind felt clouded as she lay there. Yet she was forcing it to work. Brows knitted together, those eyes narrowing in the dimmed room. She had been wroking on the handcuffs about her wrists, Her hands were small. It had taken some times but eventually they had slipped off. True she had broken skin in the process. Her wrists were red and inflicted with small slices due to the tugging and pulling she had done to free herself. A hand slid down to feel the chain that still kept her prisoner. that slender ankle caught in steel embrace. No.. She could not slip her foot free of it. It was not loose enough. Both feet were planted firmly upon on end of the bed, those slim hands grasping the chain between her fingers. A deep breath would be taken in and she began to tug with all her might. She was not sure how long sh e kept at it. every now and then her hands would become coated with sweat, causing the chain to slip free. It required her to pause for a few minutes as she took her blanket and dried her hands along with that iron bit holding her hostage. bend, twist, pull. At times she became frantic, tears streaming down her face. Yet she never gave up. Ever. Finally she could hear it.. the pop and straining of metal.. Then she fell back, as the chain snapped, a link apparently weaker then the others. Free...? She choked back the urge to scream and shout. Those legs forcing themselves to her feet.. Run T`ea run.. Her legs were wobbly and weak.. as she reached the stairs.. Hand met the door, only for it to be yanked open as she pushed upon it.. Violet eyes, appeared shocked for a moment before anger flared upon them.. The cloaked man.. T`ea screamed a hand raising to fend him off. Somehow.. somewhere.. his hand rose as well to come crashing down upon her face.. Staggered steps.. Before she lost her footing and tumbled down the stairs.. To land in an unmoving heap at the bottom...  
  
~*~  
  
Eeeeee!!!!!! Thats it for chapter 5!! ^_^;; Poor T`ea!!!  
  
I will get chapter 6 our as soon as possible. Sorry for the delay! 


	6. Pain

Oh my. I haven't been feeling up to updating my story. ^_^;; So sorry for those who are interested in my tales of woe and grief hehe. Any how Lets get started. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.. or any of its charecters. They belong to Kauzki Takahasi. :)  
  
Anyhow.. On to the show!....  
  
~*~  
  
Malik's eyes widened slightly as he stared down at the unmoving girl whom lay at the bottom of the stairs. How in the world had this happened?? Taking the steps two at a time he would find himself aside her. Legs bent as that figure crouched near her, a hand lowering to rest upon her jugular.. A pulse.. even though erratic, it was still there. He growled softly as arms lowered to scoop her up and cradle her within his embrace. Her head tipped backwards, an arm dangling. Had he truly broken her? No..! His mind screamed out.. This was not what I meant. Not what I wanted.. Within the corner of his mind sinister laughter erupted. "Shut up.." He groaned softly as T`ea would be laid upon the bed once more. Her left leg had been broken in the fall. It's bone near protruding from the skin.. Luckily though, it had not broken. A bruise, welting and raising could be seen upon her forehead.. Malik near panicked as he asessed her wounds. She was... not looking very well. He left her there for a few minutes as he returned upstairs , only to find his way back with a first aid kit. A low grumble would escape as he began to bind her wounds. Splint her leg. He was worried though, she hadn't moved a muscle in the whole time he tended to her, other hten her chest raising and falling from time to time to signify breathing.. She would be bundled in a blanket. Then heavy leather straps would be used to bind her to the bed once more. If she did not die by morning.. then there was hope..  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi seemed to go pale for a moment as his heart constricted suddenly. A queasy feeling imbedded within his stomach. Something was wrong.. He did not know why.. but it was.. Eyes lowered to the pyramid shaped sennen item dangling in front of his torso and head lowered for a moment. Soul searching.. He remained silent.. Within the chambers of his mind though life indeed would be seen upon that young boys face. "Yami! What has happened?" That small boy stood.. looking up at a similar version of himself, thought Yami stood quite a bit taller, his posture that of nobility , an aura commanding respect.. The pharoah looked upon his aibou, his partner in life. Head shook slightly, that mouth forming a thin near invisible line as he frowned. "Something has happened to T`ea.. She is hurt.. Even now I can feel her slipping away.."  
  
Those violet eyes widened upon the smaller boy as he felt his knees giving away, his whole body seemed to be trembling. "No...." His voice escaped sounding hoarse and dismal.. This could not be happening..  
  
Yami gazed at Yugi, his head lowering for a moment. Yugi, Yami.. they were destined to share the same body.. destined to be one forever.. They both loved T`ea.. "It will be alright." His voice echoed out within the walls of the soul room.. His voice would give Yugi strength.. If anyone could save her.. it was Yami...  
  
~*~  
  
Dark.. so dark.. sweat beaded upon the brow of that injured girl as she tossed and turned in her sleep. The only thing keeping her still had been the leather straps Malik had carefully lain across her along with the blanket holding her tightly in its embrace. "Please.." She whispered in her sleep.. "Please.. no.." A nightmare.. She felt coolness upon her face. A soothing sound of chanting to ease her dreams.. Then all went silent... She was running.. His back, She could see his back.. "Yugi!" She cried out, yet he was walking away.. Her hand reached out to touch him, to hold him.. Yet when he turned.. She found it was not her beloved, gentle Yugi.. A figure swarthed in a violet cloak grabbed at her, his laughter filling her ears, causing her eyes to widen in terror.... tears began to trail down her cheeks. Yugi.. Yugi where are you? Her mind cried out.. the cloaked figure spun her about.. His hand about the back of her neck to force her to look at something.. Shriek would be heard.. for a moment T`ea could not understand whom it was.. Then she realized it.. She was screaming.. screaming as she stared at the broken and crumpled body of Yugi....  
  
~*~  
  
Thats it for now. o_o.. I hope you enjoyed it.. Sorry if it was a bit short. 


	7. Inner Fueding

Eeeee! I apologize for not having written lately. I have been very busy, had a bout of illness that refused to stand down! I guess I haven't been feeling up to writing as I have been so sick. ;-; Yet I am back and ready to go at it again!   
  
Once again. I do not own YuGiOh or any of its creations.. I just like to use them in my stories every now and again.. :D  
  
Anyhow.. On to the show!

* * *

He moved back and forth in a furious pace. That stupid girl! She had possibly ruined everything for him! His cheeks were flushed with anger, Yet that heavy heart could not feel anything but the burden of worry, Worry for the young woman who lay in his basement at that very moment possibly fighting for her life. He had stayed with her, trying to ease her pain with a cool towl, trying to soothe that furrowed brow of hers with soft gentle words. It was getting far to risky.. His plan for revenge seemed to be unravelling at the seams.. Yet that darkness within him caught control, removing his will to do the right thing.. The correct thing.. Release the girl. Take her to a hospital where she could get proper care. Where she would have a chance at survival. "Why must you do this to me? Is there no other way to get revenge upon the Pharoah? Must the innocent always pay for the crimes of others??" He ranted quietly.   
  
That voice within him would boom out. It's sound sneering and callous. "Does it really matter Malik? One flower crushed under the strain of vengance. Yet it is not any flower.. It is the most prized possession of the Pharoah himself.. His strength. His courage. Once we sever the roots and watch it wither away.. watch it crumble and decay.. We will see him for what he really is.. A weakling with no real power. Trust in me Malik. I will resolve these issues with the one whom is to blame for your anger, your sorrow.."  
  
A shaking of that head, those platinum strands of hair flying about. "No.. This is not right.. It isn't.. I have to end it.." Malik began to walk towards the basement door. It had started so simply, so easily. The plan had been so perfect.. Then it had slowly gone down hill... Hand fell upon that handle to the door before him.. and suddenly it all went black.....

* * *

Yugi's hands clenched and unclenched those brows drawn together as he seemed to be in deep thought. What to do? What could he possibly do? He could not sit around and just let Tea.. let her slip from his fingers. He loved her for crying out loud.. They had set up her search headquarters in the game shop. So that Yugi and his friends could know everything that happened. He wouldn't allow it any other way. Currently serach parties were being made. Houses would be canvassed. eyes lowered a moment to gaze at a stack of fliers that lay before him.. at one time they had held papers for game contests in different cities , countries.. Yet now cerulean colored eyes gazed up at him, so full of life and vibrant.. from a missing poster. Hand fell upon that bit of paper, tracing every ling of her face. His vision blurred for a moment, tears falling upon the face in that photo. "Oh Tea.." He whispered softly as he lowered his head and closed his eyes.. Without her.. he was nothing.   
  
A hand fell upon his shoulder suddenly. Brown eyes meeting those near amethyst ones. "Hey Yugi.. We'll find her man, don't you worry about nothin." Joey spoke to him solemnly. It had been a rough time for that usually cheerful friend of his, and the dirty blonde did not really know what to say to him about the whole episode. It was something they had never fathomed happening. Not to Tea, she was usually so careful. His fingers gripped upon his friends shoulder in a comforting motion before he slipped on his green blazer and reached for a stack of those posters. "Tristan and I are going to go put a few of these up around town. If you hear anything while we are gone call the phone."  
  
Yugi nodded at his friend, before that small frame sat down upon one of the chairs, those shoulders slumping. "Where is she...?" He murmured to himself.

* * *

Dark. It was so dark. She was running, running through rain as it poured down, soaking her to the skin. She shivered slightly as she paused, a light in the distance. The game shop! Feet took her towards it, her figure stopping at the window to peer in. The shop was packed. Hands pressed upon the window, those mahogany locks clinging to the sides of her face. "Yugi..?" She whispered softly as she searched for him.. that youth sat in a corner of the room. His hands interlaced as head bowed. He seemed dejected and upset.. "Yugi! I am here!" She screamed.. It was as if noone .. noone was paying attention to her. Noone noticed her. Eyes fell slightly to the table before her, where Solomon and a few adults sat speaking amongst themselves. Posters, pictures of her lay upon it.. Why?! Why couldn't they see that she was alright.. Yugi suddenly looked up, those eyes locking with her own. Suprise seemed writ upon his features as he stood up suddenly and moved towards the window. A glimmer of hope would flicker in her eyes that hand resting upon the window.. His own moving to meet it. The pane of glass seperated them, yet she could almost feel safe.   
  
"Where are you Tea?" Suddenly she heard a voice behind her, and she spun about, finding nothing. Then warmth touched her hand, a soft sound of panic would issue from her as she twisted about.. Crimson vision gazed into her own and once again that voice escaped. Stronger. Commanding her attention. "Where are you Tea?" Yami... It was Yami.. Tea took in the softest of breaths.. "I.. I am right here. In front of you. In front of the store.." Yet when her gaze moved over his shoulder.. it was all dark again.. A blackness surrounding them. "I.. I don't know.."She sobbed softly. "He took me. He hurt me. I don't know where I am. In a basement.. on a bed.. Can't move.. In pain.." Her voice for some reason had grown weaker, and the girl began to waiver slightly. "I am afraid.. so afraid Yami!" Instantly his arms had slid around her to console her, hold her. "We will find you Tea. You cannot let go. You must not give in ! Who ever did this.. they will pay.."---  
  
As she lay in unconciousness the girl struggled against her bonds, tears crept past those eyes and trailed down her cheeks to land upon the coarse blanket beneath her. Then she fell silent and limp one more.----

* * *

His eyes snapped open suddenly as Yugi 'woke' up. hand reached upwards to find himself standing at the window. A hand upon the plate of glass. Had it been.. a dream? What had happened? Inner voice called out to him... His darker side speaking for the moment. 'She is still alive Yugi. Yet in grave danger. Somehow her spirit sought out one of the safest places known to her. I apologize for taking over so suddenly. Yet I wanted to try and talk to her.' A reply would be given to his Yami after listening. Had he found anyhting out? Had she been able to give him any information? Yet his darker side could tell him nothing. It was far more complex then one could give credit for. Her soul had been searching.. that was never a good sign. 'We have to find her soon. She is not being cared for, and she is very injured.' He could tell by the way she had nearly fallen into his arms. She had felt so cold. It was as if her very life force .. was draining from her. Now.. even the great Yami was concerned.

* * *

AN: Well there we go folks. I am so sorry I have not been updating. I feel so badly, this one took a little more thought for me then the others did. I am not entirely sure why, yet I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will definately try to get another one out soon! We have to get Tea back to her Yugi, now don't we!? To all my fans, Thank you for your support! 


	8. Home Comming

Hi, hi, CC here folks. I am trying my hardest to keep things updated recently a lot has happened and unfortunately even though I am on a kick to begin writing again I will be going home to Hawaii for a few weeks. So this may be my last update for about 3 weeks, Unless I can put another one out after this one in a quick sequence. A special thank you to miko youkai , whom is one of my best friends and yelled at me saying I couldn't leave her hanging, Which pleased me particularly as she has never read Yugioh fanfics before =) -huggles Tenny- 

  
We all know I do not own Yugioh.. If I did well.. -blushes-

Anyhow! On to the show!

Malik shook his head slightly as he fought the darkness trying to consume him. "Don't you get it? If she dies, if she perishes! Then it will all have been in vain! We will lose in the end anyhow. This is a dangerous web we have woven! The Pharaoh will stop at nothing to get her back!" his millennium item began to glow slightly. A fleeting look of insanity crossing his face as his darker half answered him. "Then I will take care of this." He kept control of the situation. Blocking out his lighter side as he wandered towards the door leading to the basement, Locks would be undone. His fingers lowering to turn the knob and open it. Down the steps he swept. Hand raising to pull upon a chain, light flickered over the area as the bulb came to life, it swung slightly, casting shadows over area's in that dank basement. 

Approach would be made to the bed holding the girl. Frame would bend slowly, a hand brushing across her brow as he inspected her. No. She did not look too well at all. Her face had paled.Presperation had drenched her face, She even shivered. Malik had been right. Things would not go very well if she perished. Yet he could not allow her to leave. Not if she remembered anything. His item began to glow slightly as eyes bore into the girl. Then his own eyes shut, as he entered her mind, manipulating her to forget anything, everything. Perhaps.. He could turn this into something better. become her hero, her confidante. He would be met with resistance as he tried to accomplish such feats. The girl had a strong soul. Apparently her body nor mind appreciated being tampered with. Yet with a broken body, and a weakened heart, it would not take much to weaken her defenses.

Finally. His work done he allowed his lighter side some insight. "Her mind has been cleansed, You will now take her to a hospital and tell them you found her somewhere. You will attempt to get closer to her, She will remember none, not her friends nor family. You will become her best friend." He released his hold upon Malik then and retreated into his soul room. Yet.. he would be watching. He was always watching, plotting his next move.

  


She was in grave danger. She was hurt. He clenched his fists as he tried to remain calm. Yet tears blurred his vision, only to travel down his cheeks. A hand rose to swipe at those tears. Four days had passed with no sign, no lead to what might have happened to her. It had nearly broken him. He had stopped going to school. Barely slept, only his desire to bring home his beloved keeping him going. He paced the floors his brows knitting in concentration. He had to keep going. Hand moved to sift through those tri-colored spikes before a blazer would be thrown over his black tee, then he headed for the doors. Though the ringing of the phone would stop him. Ivory bit down upon his lower lip as he moved forth. Hand edging forward to grasp the phone. The room had gone quiet as others looked on. 

"Game Shop. Yugi speaking." He murmured. Only for eyes to widen as information would be relayed to him. "Found her..? Where? Is she all right? At the hospital? Malik Ishtar found her? Where was she? I'll be right there." A near shattered breath escaped him as he set the phone down. His whole body trembled. "Tea.. " He whispered, then he turned about to face those whom stared on at him. before a smile broke through. He wanted to scream and shout! "Tea has been found! She is alive and well! She is alright! I.. I have to go to the hospital and see her." He murmured. things were suddenly hazy. Like a dream. She had been found. Tristan and Joey let out whoops of victory as the group cheered. It was a relief. Then suddenly hands would be upon his shoulders, Ushering him towards the doors. "I'll give you a ride Yugi." Tristan said as he shoved a helmet into the boys hands. A grateful smile would be offered to his friend, Possibly the first real smile seen upon the boys face in days. Then that helmet would be placed upon his head and upon the motorcycle he got behind Tristan. soon, they would be taking off towards the hospital.

Blips and beeps sounded out, that girl had been lain in her bed after they had patched her up. Tubes and monitors nearly encompassed the area she had been placed in. An officer stood outside of her door. She seemed far smaller then normal, Her body had taken quite a beating. One leg propped up and casted revealed broken bones, wrists had been stitched up, as they had been abused in her attempt to escape. A nurse left her room after giving her something for the pain.. Though the girl had yet to awaken, small frowns and whimpers would flicker upon her face or escape her from time to time...

  
In her own mind.. Her own dreams.. she wandered. Trying to remember. Trying to remember it all.. Figures wavered in an out. One gentle with amethyst eyes, different colored hair, he made her feel warm.. yet she could not remember his name.. nor knew whom he was.. She tossed and turned slightly within her bed. Small murmurs escaping her. Too much strain.. Eventually she simply let it all fade away. Something was wrong.. She couldn't piece anything together, yet.. her mind seemed to be trying to break through the fog surrounding her mind. Fingers gripped upon the sheet, a small gasp escaping her as eyes opened suddenly. Fear writ in those cerulean depths... Yet all that met her would be amethyst eyes filled with concern. A hand held her own gently, the warmth in them comforting. "A..am I dead?" She murmured softly as she stared up at this boy.. the boy in her dreams.. She bit upon her lower lip slightly as pain flickered across her face. She did not feel so well.. "Who.. who are you?" She managed to say a moment later. Of course shock darted upon his features as they stared at each other.

She did not remember him. He felt a pang in his heart as she asked him whom he was. Then that inner voice spoke to him. 'Her mind has been tampered with. It is as if.. someone cleared her mind completely. We will have to be careful and not frighten her Yugi.' The boy nodded slowly as he listened to those words, then a tentative smile pressed upon his features. "I am Yugi, We are.. " He flushed then, and her eyes widened slightly as she caught the meaning behind that blush. Yugi merely nodded and leaned over to kiss her upon the forehead. "You are safe now. I will not leave your side until you are well enough to go home." 

Everyone would agree. For Joey, Tristan and a hand full of other friends had made their ways in, Though it was a bit flustering as The girl did not recognize any of them. Yugi simply maintained that cheerful disposition, His hand never once releasing Tea's own. He simply marveled at the fact that she was home with him now. He would not allow her out of his sight ever again..

He watched through the glass window as she found herself surrounded by friends, friends whom she did not recognize. Hours had been spent as he explained to the police officers that he had stumbled upon her near the High School Gym. He had been first held under their hard glare, then patted upon the back and called a hero. Oh.. Things could not get any better. All he had to do was wait.. Wait until one of them were foolish enough to leave her alone. Then.. he would start to remold her mind. If he could. She seemed far more powerful within her mind then others could see. If he waited too long.. She would recover..

  


AN: Whew there we go. Chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed it. I pretty much enjoyed writing this chapter. A bit of a relief to have her out of Maliks clutches for now 


	9. Deception

Wow. Okay putting another chapter out. 5 hours before I head out the door and to the airport, but I figured why not? can't sleep. I'll get enough of that while trying to fight motion sickness on the airplane heh. To those of you who have posted and enjoyed the story, I just want to thank you. I do not share my work with many people. Yet my friend Ru, said I should. So I did, and it is turning out to be a pleasent experience. Anyhow. Lets get started, I have alot to write!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. What I write is what is in my own thoughts. Though if I did.. Yugi would be all mine!   
  
On to the show!

* * *

She slept soundly, The medications taking over and causing her to fall into a deep slumber. Yugi refused to elave her side. Rather he sat in a chair adjacent her bed, hands were folded within his lap, that head bowed slightly as he fought off sleep. He couldn't sleep while someone out there.. while they got away with trying to harm her! It was unimaginable! Two days had passed and Tea had been in and out of conciousness, and he had not left her side unless Joey or Tristan came to sit with her. They had chatted and spoke of things. Yet she seemed to treat him like a stranger for the most part. He told them of their relationship, of school, even of duel monsters, yet nothing had seemed to break through the darkness surrounding her. It was a bit fustrating yet Yugi had the utmost faith, things would work out, He would have his Tea back. At least.. She was safe now....  
  
Knocking upon the door would cause Yugi to raise that head and peer at the one staring back at him, then a cheerful smile would bloom upon those features. "Malik! Hello come in! I am so glad you could make it." Yugi nearly leapt from his chair to u sher the other boy in. Malik had been the one to find Tea in an abandoned warehouse while he scouted places to set up a private duel arena. Luckily he had stumbled upon the injured and unconcious girl before anything else had happened to her. Yugi would always be in his debt..

* * *

Within his soul room Yami frowned, those crimson eyes narrowing slightly... There was something about the boy. He just could not place his finger upon it. Yet he was not as naieve to trust anyone other then Yugi and his true friends. He felt as if, Malik hid something. His eyes were never quite as sincere, though many might not notice this. For the moment though he kept his concerns to himself. It would be foolish to upset Yugi, after all Malik had found Tea... A bit of a twinge in his own 'heart' as he thought of the girl. He had failed in protecting her, and she had become hurt! He would find vengence, He would destroy those whom tresspassed upon her soul... The love Yugi felt for Tea.. Could only mirrored by Yami's own heart, for they were one.

* * *

Lavendar eyes lit up as a false smile would be displayed to Yugi, Fool. He had let the wolf in under the guise of sheeps clothing. It would only be a matter of time before he could set his plans in motion once more. He hadn't been wise in his last plan, thus having to abandon it. Yet perhaps this would turn out for the better, He could get into their little circle. Become closer with all of them, study their weakness, their strengths. Then he could push forward on his plan. He would be the victor over his enemy. Yugi had been speaking to him, causing Malik to snap to attention. "Oh. I am sorry. I live near the high school. I planned on starting at Domino in a week or so, once all my paperwork came in from Egypt." He ran his fingers through that platinum hair after a moment a bit of a blush touching those tanned cheeks. "My sister is enrolling me." His eyes turned to the girl now as she lay their unconcious. "How is she doing? She was delerious when I found her."

* * *

Yugi's smile faltered as discussion turned to Tea, and he approached her bed once more to sit next it, his hand sliding within her own limp one to squeeze it gently. "She is doing better. Thank you for finding her Malik.. I .. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't been brought home safely.. She means the world to me." His voice seemed shakey as he spoke, those gentle features raising a moment as he looked up at Malik. "If I can ever do anything to pay you back. Please.. Just let me know."

* * *

Malik flushed slightly for Yugi's benefit as he shook his head. "Any good person would have done the same. I am just glad I made it in time." He took a vacant seat across from Yugi , Tea's bed seperating them before he fell silent, as if in deep thought. "You know. I hear they have spring break around here? Maybe it would be a good idea to get her away from Domino for a while. A vacation might take a bit of the stress away from her. There are many places in Egypt that you could take her too. My family owns a small house in an oasis. It is a bit further from civilization, but maybe that is what is needed for her to rehabilitate." He seemed embarrassed then. "Oh gee.. I am sorry. You don't even know me. I did not mean to just blurt that out."

* * *

Yet he got Yugi to thinking. Egypt! He had always been facsinated with that place. Tea would like it there! Possible Joey and Tristan as well. He smiled a bit before nodding. "I'll talk it over with Tea and see if she is interested! Thank you for the offer Malik. Please, consider yourself my friend. You brought Tea home to me!"

* * *

As if hearing her name, the girl sighed a bit, a small smile flickering upon her features as she slept. Things had been going fairly well. Yugi hadn't left her side, they had gotten closer. She had even found out that they were in a relationship. He only made his words more concrete by his actions. He had never left her side. Finally eyes opened and she yawned a little, that vision.. a dazzling sapphire falling upon Yugi. Fingers squeezed his hand gently. "I'd like to see Egypt. Mother and father said they will be going to America in a few weeks. So I am sure they will not mind if I go with you." Vision waivered over to Malik then, and a charming smile pressed upon her lips. "Malik. I never got the chance to thank you for finding me. I was so afraid." She had been afraid. Though most of her memories evaded her.

* * *

Malik grinned cheerfully as Tea spoke of wanting to see Egypt. She'd be in for more then she bargained for, as would the rest of the gang! Yet what could they do? He simply nodded his head gently. "I'll make the arrangements then. I am sure you all will love it!" Yet with in.. he could hear that maniacal laughter ringing in his ears. They were taking it. They were trusting him, Like sheep to the slaughter.

* * *

Yami felt something.. Something terrible, he just could not put his finger upon it! What was it about the boy that disturbed him.. Egypt.. His home. His people. Yet for some reason the Pharoah could not get a feeling of joy, nor comfort within him.. Something was wrong. He would find out hwat it was eventually. When he did... He would crush whomever stood in his way...

* * *

AN: Well that is it. My last chapter for a whole month! Lots of suspense! My goodness all of them going to Egypt with Malik and Marik? What could ever happen? I hope you enjoyed this See you in August! 


	10. Seperating

Hey hey! back from Hawaii Boy was it a trip to remember. My family misses me, which is a good thing.. I think, but I missed my friends alot more, as well as writing these.  
  
Shining Friendship: I am glad you really enjoyed the last chapter and I apologize for leaving you hanging for so long, Hopefully this chapter will make up for it though! believe it or not, I do not actually have anything .. well planned for the story. I just go with the flow, with what feels right at the time that I am writing it. When I do plan, it never goes through usually. LoL. Call me finicky.. I jsut love suspense, even if it means making me wonder what I will do next :P  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! If I did.. well.. I'd be too busy spending money rather then writing fanfics ;)  
  
Anyhow! On to the show!!!

* * *

Three weeks had passed. Malik had spent much of his time gaining the trust of the small group of friends. Within that brilliant, if not insane mind everything they did, their actions towards eachother, their weaknesses and strengths.. Had all beeen cataloged within his mind. Joey the cocky one of the group had a quick temper and rather good fighting skills, his sister Serenity is his biggest concern. She is his weakness. Joey, the second place duelist next to Yugi enjoyed the game and was trained by Yugi's grandfather Solomon.. Tristan was usually quiet, A good student whom stepped up to the plate when something dishonoring happened to one of his friends. he enjoyed fighting, but for a cause. He was not quite into duel monsters as Joey was. Rather he was infatuated with a classmate names Miho. A beautiful, yet shy girl whom had the boy wrapped around his fingers. Yet the two whom intrigued him the most were Yugi and Tea. They had been friends for a very long time ever since they were young children. The boy had been in love with the girl for a very long time, Yet was far to tenative to say anything for the longest time, For fear of rejection, or losing his best friend. Yet somehow the two had managed to get past that and currently were in a serious relationship.. Marik pondered internally .. how could he cause doubt within the hearts of these people. For though they were all a bit different, they had one thing imbedded within their hearts. Loyalty. They were a tight knit group whom would do anything for the other. Marik sighed softly and leaned back within his seat. Within a few hours they would all be meeting at the airport and heading to Egypt. So many thoughts crossed his mind, His plans and plots to make the Pharoah pay for what he had been put through... Slender fingers tapped upon his cheek slightly as violet eyes narroed in thought. suddenly he heard a shout, Which caused that near threatening look upon his features to diminish into a cheerful smile meant for the girl heading towards him. "Tea! You are right on time!"

* * *

It was not as hard as one would think to convince her parents to let her go to Egypt. They were always traveling around the world, far to busy to actually spend time raising their daughter, Therefore leaving her to her own devices. Recovery had been hard on the girl. Constantly she would be looking over her shoulder, a look of fear etched upon those delicate features. Yugi had been by her side the whole time. Even going as far as to sleep upon her couch in her home with the rest of the guys. Still her memory had not returned, at least not the parts where she had been held captive, that entire time.. It was a dark, blank memory. Exsisting only because others told her it had happened, along with an unamed fright gripping at her heart. Egypt would get her away from all of that wouldn't it? Noone but she and her friends, along with her parents and Solomon knew that they would be going there. Marik had spoken of the place being out of the way and well hidden from others. A paradise within the desert. An offer they really could not pass up. Fingers danced lightly upon the bracelet she wore, that christmas gift from Yugi, the thought of him alone caused her cheeks to heat up slightly in a blush. Her suitcase had been packed and she had arrived at the airport to grab all of their tickets and buy a few snacks for the plane trip. Yet Malik seemed to have gotten there before her. She smiled brightly, those cerulean colored eyes sparkling a bit as she stopped before him, that suitcase lain down, and her back pack shrugged off of her shoulders. "Malik! You are here a bit early!" Of course she offered a hug to the boy whom flushed and withdrew after a moment. Her hand rose to ruffle mahogany locks framing her face slightly, then slender frame lowered into a seat besides him. "I am pretty excited about this trip Marik. I really want to relax.. get to see Egypt."

* * *

See Egypt. Malik smiled outwardly, yet he could hear that manical laughter ringing in his head. Oh dear Tea, If only you knew what we have in store for you. Already his mind was working, plotting the demise of the Pharoah. Malik leaned forward then and stared at Tea for a moment before eyes lowered slightly. "Tea? Ever wonder what Egypt was like long ago? Many times I have sat in class listening to the teachers speak of it, but I always wondered what it was really like.. Were the Pharoahs and other Royalty of the ancient times kind? What powers exsisted back then? There is so much to learn!" He suddenly blushed a deep red, a sheepish smile crossing his face. "Gee. I am sorry Tea I guess I talk too much sometimes."

* * *

Tea smiled then, a small chiming laugh escaping her, before her hand lowered to rest upon his arm. "Oh Malik. I don't think it is a bad wish. Infact, I often wonder what it would be like to live in such a time. I wonder what sort of status I would have. How I would live...." She trailed off suddenly before her features changed slightly. From that of a friend to one whom adored another. Yet when Malik gazed at her, he noted that her vision was not upon him.. rather gazing over his shoulder that look upon another. He turned then, only to see his enemy moving their way, that shock of tri-colored hair the first of the boy to catch his eyes, Inwardly he screamed, wishing to leap up and pummel the boy for ruining a moment between himself and Tea! Instead he rose from his seat to welcome Yugi along with T ristan and Joey whom were lagging a bit behind them. "Hey guys! Tea and I were just talking about Egypt! I can't wait to show you all around!"

* * *

He wore black jeans along with a sleeveless midnight colored shirt, buckles and chains adorned his clothing. A bit of a goth look if one might glance at the boy, yet the kindness within those eyes showed that looks did not mean anything. He greeted Malim instantly, Yet eyes remained upon Tea. The two were love struck. Perhaps their relationship had intensified after Tea's kidnapping? ne could never tell. After greeting the other boy, Yugi would be at Tea's side, His hand sliding within her own, a gentle squeeze given. Tea in turn lowered her head to rest upon his shoulder soft whispers offered to the boys ear, which in turn caused the boy to change a few shades of red.

* * *

Malik wanted to scream and throw a tantrum.. Why was he feeling.. jealous over Tea and Yugi? He hadn't thought anything of the girl.. Until he had spent a ton of time with her in the pas three weeks.. Could it be Malik had started to harbor feelings for Tea? He coughed slightly then, breaking the couples soft conversation. "Our flight has been called. We do not want to miss it! Shall we get going?" If only he could get her away from him, while they were on the plane. Malik did not know how much of seeing them together he could take! He peered at his ticket then and smirked as he gazed at the others. "Oh no... It seems they messed up our flight arraingements. Tea and I have been placed in First Class and everyone else is in .. " He flushed slightly head shaking. "I'll talk to the flight attendant and see if we can't get everyone in one area..."

* * *

Yugi shook his head at Malik a smile upon his face. "Tea deserves first class and well... you are treating us to this trip so you two just relax up there. Take care of Tea, Malik!!!" He murmured slightly before turning towards the girl. Chin tipped upwards and he offered her a kiss, which would be returned. Suddenly they would be calling the first place passengers to board, and Tea and Malik would be boarding the plane. Yami.. meanwhile within his soul room fumed. Why did he allow Tea to be seperated from him? Foolishness.. Yet Yugi brushed Yami off. Things would be fine. Malik was a friend after all.. they could trust him. He had saved Tea from her captor. Joeys hand calsped Yugi's shoulder then and he spoke. "Hey Yug.. they are calling our section for the flight. We better get on there or we won't be getting to Egpyt!" Yugi nodded with enthusiasm, then they too would be boarding The ship.. their seats happening to be in the far back of the plane.. Just as Malik wanted it.

* * *

Well there we go! They are off to Egypt! Appears that Malik has a thing for Tea now! Poor girl! As if he doesn't traumatize her enough hehe..  
  
Enjoy! -CC 


	11. Jealousy Arisen

All right folks, I am back again, been so tired and busy lately. A lot has been going on. So I apologize for not updating as often as I would like too.

I know I have a few spelling errors and grammar problems, Yet I feel that they are not as bad as a few fanfics out there. ;; I'll work on checking and double checking it first though. There will be a few changes as I go along. I have a few idea's that I have been pondering over this particular fanfic.. hehe I talk as if I have more then one oO;;

I really appreciate those of you whom have read this constantly and reviewed. It really make writing this worthwhile. Normally I only share my stories with friends. If you have any questions or maybe ideas, please feel free to leave them when and if you decide to review... ; I find it interesting to see what people think or hope will happen next. Yet I cannot promise that what you want or hope will happen.:P

I do not own Yugioh. boy I sure wish I did though.

On to the show!

* * *

Tea leaned back within the comfort of the plush leather chair. First class was quite relaxing, spacey.. Not to mention everything you pretty much wished for would be granted to you! Currently she sipped upon a glass of sprite, her knees drawn up and folded upon the seat next to her. Malik sat to her right side, his eyes closed as if in slumber. She sighed a bit softly, those cerulean depths flickering upwards and to the left, it was rather quiet. She silently wondered how the others were faring in the back. Hopefully as well as she was. Hand lowered, setting the cup upon the folding tray before her, then fingers toyed with the bracelet upon her wrist. She missed him. Though they were on the same plane, not even far from each other. Tea missed Yugi. She inhaled sharply as she turned about, trying to get comfortable within her seat. As comfortable as it was. she simply could not relax completely, knowing her friends were all the way at the back of the plane without her. That seat belt would be unclasped, and Tea would be sliding out of her seat. Arms rose towards the heavens as she stretched slightly, before making the trek towards the back of the airplane. Most people had their lights off. One or two were reading books, barely giving her a glance as she passed them. Nose scrunched in dismay as she noted how much smaller the space within the rear cabin was compared to the first class one. They couldn't be comfortable. Vision flickered over each row, Simply searching for that shock of tri-colored hair that belonged to her beloved Yugi. As she neared the back of the cabin she heard a familiar sound. Snoring, the smallest of smiles flickered upon delicate features as she spotted the blonde haired boy Joey, whom was in deep slumber at the moment, his arm was about a darker haired boys shoulder squeezing him, Poor Tristan. It was. well cute to say the least. Then Joey murmured a name which caused Tea's smile to widen. Mai.. a girl whom they had all met in Duelists Kingdom.

* * *

Aha..! So Joey had enough of a crush to dream about Mai? Tea smirked slightly, Then vision fell upon Yugi. Whom currently slept at the other end of the row, Carefully Tea slipped in between the seats, her slender frame moving cautiously around her slumbering friends. As she reached Yugi, she leaned forward slightly, Those fingers moving to grasp a blanket that had slid off of him and onto the seat aside him, Gingerly she tucked it about him, fingers raising to smooth back a shock of blonde hair that had fallen over his face. He moved slightly. Her name murmured as he slept, which caused her to blush. She leaned closer then, lips brushing against his own, before retreating once more and towards the front of the plane. Knowing that her friends were all right and tucked in properly, Tea could begin to rest a bit....

* * *

He felt her move, and as she left, those eyes opened, a scowl upon his features. Of course she would go to check up on them, After all she was their little care giver. Malik shifted slightly, mouth forming the thinnest of lines. Why did he feel a surge of jealousy whenever Tea left him to be with Yugi. She was the Pharaohs after all. He could stake no claim to her. He did not even like her! Could he really admit that though? Maliks fists clenched tightly. This was merely a game he was playing, There would be no time to allow emotion to get in the way. He had to be careful. Yet even as he thought those thoughts an image of her flashed in his mind, that smile, those eyes which seemed to pierce through you to the soul. Maniacal laughter erupted within his mind, and he hissed softly as voice echoed within. 'You are becoming attached to the girl. How soft you have become Malik. How utterly despicable. I thought you were stronger!' Maliks eyes narrowed dangerously as he tried to deny what Marik said. No. He had no feelings for the girl. She was a mere stepping stone to him ruling the world! They both knew though. They both knew that what he tried to tell himself. both of them, was a lie. Malik had started to grow attached to Tea. Yet all she ever saw him as. was a friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. It was a hopeless dream that he would have to forget about! As she returned, his features softened, violets peering up at her a sheepish smile drifting upon his face. "I couldn't sleep. Had a nightmare. Did you go to check up on the gang?" As he said this he tried to relax his posture, hide the fact that saying anything about her and others bothered him to no end!

* * *

Tea smiled a bit as Malik stirred and spoke in her direction, carefully she re-situated herself within her seat, A blanket with the dark magician girl upon it, tucked about her slender frame with small hands. "They were fast asleep. Joey snores so loudly, it was easy to find the row they were in." Her feature suddenly took on a concerned look as he spoke of nightmares. A slender hand rose, only to fall upon his own. "I am here Malik. I'll protect you. Don't worry about the nightmares, We all have them.. but if you think of someone special, Like your friends. I am sure the nightmares will be chased away and replaced by happier dreams!"

* * *

It always seemed as if the sun were shining when Tea was about. The girl had an aura about her, calming, protective. Malik blinked a few times as he listened to the girl, then cheeks flushed a crimson as her hand touched his own, He could not help but grasp it slightly, before releasing her. "My sister sometimes holds me while I sleep. I wish she were here. What do you.. dream about Tea?"

* * *

She flinched slightly as he asked about her dreams. Lately she had been plagued by nightmares, thoughts corrupting her mind. Yet always there had been a beam of light to comfort her... She spoke after a moment. "Yugi. He is my guiding light. I could never sleep easily without knowing he would always be by my side." Head canted to the side a bit as she stared at him for a moment. "I can hold you if.. you want me to Malik. That's what friends do... I mean, unless you want me to wake Yugi or Joey to hug you." A slight teasing tone.

* * *

Malik groaned outwardly before laughing. "I think I will pass on one of the guys holding me! Thanks though Tea." Slowly he lowered his head upon her shoulder, those eyes closing half way. Truly he wanted to scream and shake her! Ask her what she saw in Yugi! Was he not handsomer, stronger..? Then that little twerp whom had stolen her heart?! He had begun to drift off.. when suddenly the pilots voice spoke out over the intercom.

* * *

"We will be landing in Cairo, Egypt soon. Please put your trays in an upright position and buckle your seat belts. I hope you have all enjoyed your flight, thank you for flying the friendly skies!" All that time.. and only now as he began to feel the warmth of Teas arms.. did the plane decide to land! How cruel fate was being on Malik! Yet in due time, the world and Tea would be his. A small smile lingered upon his lips as he felt her hands lower and move to secure him into his seat. Tea.. She would be his, along with the rest of the world! Yet only after he exterminated that which posed the biggest threat.. Yugi.. the Pharaoh, and anyone else whom stood in his way!

* * *

Yami had been awake in his soul room.. Why bother sleeping? hadn't he slept for five thousand years? Something still bothered him. The gang had been so easily cajoled into going to Egypt. A land where people got lost, a place that harbored so many secrets buried under years of sand. A paradox of a land where they would know no one. Have no allies. It all seemed to easy. Perhaps though, Yami was just distrustful of anyone and everything? No.. He felt it, something was wrong. Something about Malik disturbed him to no end. He would figure out this mystery, then he would show Yugi and the rest of them exactly what he meant! He only felt more danger around him the closer they got to Egypt.. Yet he did not understand why.

* * *

All right folks. That is all I have at the moment. Next time I put a chapter up they shall all be in Egypt Then the fun shall begin ) Till then, take care! Thank you to those whom read and review! I really appreciate it! 


	12. A Journey

Hey everyone, I am back again, Wow up to chapter 12 already. This is going fairly well so far! I hope everyone is enjoying the chapters as I have written them thus far. At times it feels as if I either write constantly or not at all. I am grateful for the patience you all have shown when I slack off and forget to write, or feel uninspired. I really thank you for that. As I said before, I have a few ideas I am pondering over, But hey.. lets just see where my mind takes me with this. I will simply write whatever comes to mind XD At times I think.. that it makes for an exciting read for myself when I am through, For I simply write and write.. and uhm... ramble apparently lol.. I am done now! Promise! We all know by now that I do not own Yugioh! Goodness I sure wish I did though hehe.

On to the show!

* * *

Hot wind swept over the dunes as the small group made its way into the desert. Tea had never ridden a camel before, and at first the one she rode on had frightened her, Yet now she seemed pleased. It was high enough that she could not feel the wave of heat that nearly pulsated from the sand filled dunes. It was extremely hot though. Currently she half lay upon her mount, eyes half closed as she tried to keep the heat from driving her crazy. It seemed as if only herself, Joey and Tristan were uncomfortable in the heat, Yugi.. though he had never been to Egypt before moved along with ease. Malik a lifelong resident of Egypt did not seem disturbed by the ungodly waves of heat accosting them, Though he had given her a light silk scarf to put about her mouth, so that she would not choke on the dust that sometimes flew through the air. Tea sighed softly, as she pulled down that bit of material shielding her face. Fingers meanwhile grasped upon a water bottle, which would be opened .. a sip taken. She wondered how long it would be before they reached their destination.. Malik had said that his family home was.. well.. out of reach by most others. An ever present smile though would remain upon her face. She was quite interested in seeing Egypt. Malik had even told her of a Pyramid that lay a few miles from his home. Maybe they could explore around it.. Do something!

* * *

It was only a matter of time. Malik turned slightly, violet gaze stopping upon his desert rose. His. Not the Pharaohs. She simply did not know it yet. Likely she would be blind to his love, even if he professed it to her.. Yet in time she would understand, She was meant to be his.. regardless of the millennium items he had coveted all these years. Somehow they had taken a back seat to Tea. Inner voice growled low as Marik cursed him within that mind. Fool! Focus upon the task at hand, then you may seek to have the girl! If you allow your emotions to get in the way, all will be in vain. She loves Yugi. Which means a part of her loves Yami. If we do not play this correctly, you will lose the girl and I will not be allowed to gain vengeance upon the one person I have sought to destroy my entire life!What did Marik expect from him? He was only human, despite the darkness dwelling within him. Mouth set into a fine line, only for his thoughts to be distracted as a voice reached his ears.

* * *

"Malik..? Hey Malik! Do you think that we will be there soon? Tea looks a bit tired." Amethyst eyes were upon the male as Yugi spoke. He was concerned for her as usual, She had been through so much strain in the past month. He did not wish to push her further then her body needed. After all this was a trip to mend her body and soul was it not? If they traveled too far, Yugi would not feel comfortable, What if something happened to his friends? To Tea? How would they reach the outside world? So he fretted. His usual optimistic outlook on things had dimmed considerably since Tea had been abducted. If anything had happened to her, he.. he would not know how to go on...

* * *

Yami paced his soul room restlessly. This place, It was his home as far as he knew. His land. Yet it all seemed so foreign to him. He had been living within Yugi's body for quite a while, and at times it was as if his lighter side.. well did not listen to him. Something was wrong in his eyes. He just knew it, Yet he was far from proving it. Though Malik seemed to be a good friend, a savior in the eyes of the others.. Yami knew that wolves often dressed in sheep's clothing.. Worming their way into the e fold, so that they could slaughter them when their defenses were down. It concerned him that Yugi openly trusted the boy, though he could not blame him.. After all Malik had rescued the one person Yugi loved more then his own breath.. Yami felt his heart constrict slightly at that mere emotion. Yes, a part of him loved Tea as well. How could he not? After all they were one and the same, regardless of their minds being separate. they still shared everything.. He vowed to find the person whom had hurt Tea ... and when he did.. nothing would stop him from destroying that person!

* * *

"We are nearly there Yugi." Malik murmured softly, his voice sounding a bit strained, perhaps he was tired as well? No.. rather it was taking every ounce of patience to not shove the Pharaohs vessel off of his mount and just leave him there for the carrion birds to feast upon. Tea would not like that though and she would rebel against him.. He had to do as Marik said.. Keep to the plan.. then he would have his rose. She would be all his to love and enjoy...

* * *

Tristan and Joey groaned softly as they traveled upon a double humped camel. Why did they have to ride together? Why not Yugi and Tea? Eyes were narrowed as the sun beat down upon them, It was nearly blinding trying to find your way about this immense desert. Sweat beaded upon their brow.. Eventually Joey grumbled and closed his eyes to fall into slumber for a little, forcing Tristan to hold his friend up, that he might not fall into the blistering sand below. A roll of his eyes towards the heavens would be offered as the brown haired boy cursed beneath his breath. "More like going to a funeral or my execution then a vacation." Hopefully it would be worth it in the end though. Perhaps they could sit around the Oasis and relax, play a few games, allow Tea to recuperate. then go somewhere.. Less.. desolate... Well, he could only hope.

* * *

That is it for this chapter. I hope they are not too short n.n;;


	13. A visit from the past

I realized how short the last chapter was and it kind of disturbed me. Especially after reading an awesomely superb fanfic. I could never do such a good job.  
This one is called Sakakku. Written by: DarkShadowFlame. I must say it is a rather intense read! The link is right here if you wish to check it  
  
Anyhow as I was saying, I truly apologize for the shortness of some of my chapters. I think sometimes I just wish to get an idea out before I completely forget it. [I am a very forgetful person ] If you can believe that hehe. To those of you whom tirelessly read my chapters and offer your opinions and support, I am truly honored. It means more then you know.  
  
Shining- You know I thought of that, but it would be near frightening for poor Tea to have all that happening to her. You never know though. I may just do it! Hehe. Thank you for constantly giving me input! I really appreciate it!  
  
Angel- Goodness I know that was pretty short! Hehe I hope to change it though! Yami No Marik- Indeed. Joey and Mai are so opposite in my opinion, but I think that is part of the charm in them making that magic work! I am very pro-Tea. I hope no one is upset by that, but I really think that people have very vicious thoughts about the poor girl. I think part of the reason I like her so much is that I really identify with her. She is strong, holds her morals and beliefs high. She never doubts her friends, never forgets them. Tea is just awesome!  
  
Any how. I promised you guys a new chapter that would be a bit longer, and I plan on getting to it! We all know I don't own Yugioh.. A girl can dream though can't I? XD  
  
On to the show!

* * *

Hour upon hour had been spent moving through the sand dunes within the desert. Yet the group did not complain. Tea was growing weary though as the moved on. Shivers had accosted her frame, a fever starting up within her, Yet she said nothing. She did not want to be the reason that they had to stop. Vision blurred slightly as cerulean eyes rose to gaze up ahead. Within the distance she saw something floating in the air. "How.. strange.." She murmured softly, head snapped up suddenly as her eyes widened. Her voice sounded out in an echo as if she were in an empty room shouting.. She had only murmured though.. hadn't she? Fingers reached to grasp at the reigns of her camel, only to find that nothing was there. Rather, upon looking down Tea found herself hovering. Panic set in slightly and she tried to move, Only to find that her body refused to obey. the floating figure in the distance shimmered and came closer, She wanted to raise her hand! Shield her eyes from the brightness it exuded, yet could not. A woman.. a woman was approaching her. Tea's eyes widened slightly as she found a near mirror image of herself staring back at her, true.. the woman was older, her hair longer, her skin tanned.. Yet those eyes locked upon Tea's own held that lively blue. The determination within her gaze.. so fiery. so very.. Tea.

* * *

She stared long and hard at the woman, Both of them simply looking over the other. "W--who are you?" She stammered out quietly, though her words as before seemed loud and echoing. Head shook slightly in disbelief as the woman paused in front of her, a slender hand raising to cup her chin and lift it. That their eyes might connect. "You.. you are me.. aren't you?" Tea whispered softly, her features taking on a look of awe.. Was this a dream? Was she in the future? Brows furrowed slightly as she inspected the woman in silence. No, it couldn't be the future, the woman's garb was somehow.. older. It was as if she had stepped out of ancient Egypt, Her dress that one of royalty.

* * *

Finally the woman spoke, her dialect thick with accent. "Tea Gardner. You are in danger, All that you know and love could be gone as quickly as dust on the wind. For many moons you have searched for your true heart, and he stands before you. Yet someone chooses to disrupt that love. I cannot allow this to happen again, You must protect your heart at all costs!" The woman sounded so.. determined as she spoke. Her eyes had lowered a moment of quiet before she continued. "We are one Tea. Whether, Once upon a time a Pharaoh fell in love with a woman from another kingdom, they were destined to be enemies, yet upon meeting each other, they became more. They fell in love. They were about to marry, to put a war to end that had been going on between their countries for over a decade.. when she was taken, her heart had been corrupted by one male whom wished to hold her for himself. He was powerful, with the ability to take over ones mind, control them as if they were a puppet. You have already met this man Tea, you must be careful... He is near, he is ... dangerous! As we speak he holds me captive, I cannot break away from him, yet hopefully you have a chance. I have to leave now, if he finds out that I have summoned the power to reach you now.. All will be lost...." Her voice began to fade, as well as her image, and Tea screamed slightly as she tried to get her to stay.

* * *

"Wait! No, tell me who this person is? Are they going to hurt Yugi? Who are you? I need your name!" The woman could not keep her image alive. She tried so very hard, yet it was difficult under the strain she was under. Her head turned, her eyes widening slightly in fear.. Once again she turned towards Tea. Her hand reaching out to place something within the other girls palm. "I am Teana. And your enemy is...." Before she could say it, the woman was gone...

* * *

Yugi crouched before her, a cool cloth applied to her head, a sandstorm had arisen while they had traveled and Tea had spoken before suddenly taking off into it. the boys had been in a near state of panic. Malik had said that people whom were lost in the desert.. were never found. He had spoken of going to the oasis, then going out to find Tea when the storm died down. Yugi and his friends were upset. They would not leave her out there by herself to perish! Malik had persuaded them to go to safety though. They could not very well help Tea if they got lost themselves could they? As the storm died down they had began the search for her, spreading out, each person going in a different direction. Yugi's eyes lowered slightly as he spoke with his other half. "I do not understand this. Why is this happening to Tea? She has never done anything to anyone, yet it seems as if something works against her!" His voice trembled as it echoed within the hallway of his soul room. His fists clenched tightly.

* * *

Yami remained silent for a moment, his features taking on a look of frustration. Finally he spoke, his voice calm, near soothing. "All will be well my light. We will find her. I will search for her myself. I promise you. We will find Tea." A glow emanated from Yugi's puzzle then, causing a drastic change, His shoulders drew back, his features becoming more confident. His eyes though would be the biggest change, they had swirled from that soft amethyst, into a dark crimson. He would find Tea, figure out what was going on, and then he would try to figure out this puzzle. Though he treated it as if it were a game. Yami knew very well that it was a dangerous one. Someone still sought to hurt Tea, someone was toying with them. His eyes shut for a moment as he searched for the girl, Not with his eyes, but with something far stronger. Yugi's heart, his heart. They both loved the girl, for they were one. Perhaps two minds sharing the same body.. yet still, everything Yugi felt for the girl.. Yami did as well. Finally vision came to him, small trees, which harbored a cave behind them. He began to move, allowing that gentle tug upon his heart to guide him.. It seemed as if hours had passed as she sat astride his camel. Hand rose to wipe a bead of sweat from his brow, then he heard it.. the sound of a camel. At first he had thought that his own creature had uttered that sound, yet it was a bit further away, Eyes peered forward as he urged his creature forward ... then he saw it, the camel, the cave. Her mount had gotten its reigns caught upon the brush and awaited patiently for someone to release it.

* * *

Yami climbed down from his mount, making a soft noise to tell it to stay put, which it did. Then frame bent as he climbed into the small cavern. She was laying upon her back, her eyes closed, his hand would fall upon her forehead, a look of worry crossing the Pharaohs features as he felt her burning up. "Is she well Yami?" Asked that voice in his mind. Of course Yugi knew he had found her, already he felt the weight in his heart lightening. "She is ill. Yet she does not seem injured." Eyes lowered for a moment to peer at something Tea had clutched in her hand, gingerly he reached down to pull it free.. Only for his eyes to widen in shock. "No.. no it can't be!" He murmured softly.. An arm band, finely crafted, yet ancient by times, worn only by nobility. An arm band that Yami was certain he had seen.. He should know.. He should! because he had, had it made.. for her.. for his beloved... For Teana... Suddenly he retreated into his soul room, pushing Yugi back out and shutting his mind. He did not know where to go with this. How had Tea found this piece of jewelry?

* * *

Yugi blinked a few times, before managing to rouse Tea enough that he might get her onto her camel.. then they began the journey back. It was a relief to have her safe in his arms once again. He was worried though, Yami had acted so.. strangely. Closing his soulroom door without even allowing Yugi to thank him.. What could Yugi do though? He would simply give his friend time, then try to speak with him.

* * *

Malik screamed at Marik swearing that if Tea had been hurt, he would hurl the scepter into the sands to be lost forever. Marik tried to bring sense back to the boy. She would be found. He could sense her life-force. It had not been taken from the world, though it waned. Yet Marik could not assist in helping Malik find her, for he did not have the same kind of bond with his lighter half that Yugi did. Marik refused to fall for the girl, It was not his purpose in life. He did not wish to hold her or love her. He simply wanted to take over the world, No more, no less. Nor did Malik have a very strong bond with the girl, not as strong as the one she shared with her other friends. This annoyed Malik to no end. He had searched for hours, only to stumble upon Yugi leading her camel back. She half lay across it, barely able to hold herself up. They had gone back to the oasis, which was only a few miles away, Joey and Tristan had met them there, somehow knowing that Tea had been found. Could their bond be so great that they could sense such things? It boggled Malik. He rushed them to a room, allowing them to lay her down. He had offered to care for her by himself, so that they could get rest, but the boys would have nothing of the sort. She was always there for them, to take care of them, to be there for them, and they would do no less for her. He would have to bide his time. Things would work out. He would make them.. and so would Marik...

* * *

She awoke, seeming startled as she started into a sit. Yet she was gently pushed back down, leaning over her, she could see those gentle amethyst eyes that were very familiar. Her voice etched out, sounding a bit hoarse. "Yugi...? I was dreaming.. I saw her.." She mumbled as she grasped his hand. She did not feel very well, and it showed. Frame trembled beneath the thin blanket that lay over her, everything seemed as if it were a dream. Was this reality? She could not seem to figure out what was real, and what was a dream, not at that moment. Her mind was clouded with fever, with the events that had happened when they had left her. she felt his hand squeeze her own as she began to drift off... Sleep. That is what she needed. Surely things would seem much brighter in the morning....

* * *

Okay folks. I am not entirely sure where I am going with this, I hope it is not to confusing though. As you can tell I am trying to incorporate the past with the present in this fanfic. Teana and Tea are the same, yet they are from different times. Kinda like Yugi and Yami. So expect there to be more interaction in that sense. Also I am probably going to set aside some time to write more about Joey, Tristan and well.. you never know whom I might throw into the mix ;) All in all, I truly hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it longer, yet I am not sure if I succeeded hehe. I'll write more as I can! Until then.  
Ahui hou,  
Malama pono! 


	14. Painful memories, Dreams reality?

* * *

I gave chapter 13 to a few friends to read and I was highly pleased with their remarks. I don't often post any new chapters without running it past at least Ru. Ru has been my friend for four years, and is the one whom convinced me to start writing fanfics. She is probably also the one who got me into Yugioh.. I mean I watched the cartoon and such, but I was never really into it, into it.. Until Ru suggested that Tea and I were compatible. Normally I hate pre-fabricated chars, but I fell in love with Tea instantly. LoL go figure. We spend alot of time plotting things. We even RP alot. Yeah ,yeah, I know for some people it sounds incredibly silly, but I enjoy it!  
  
As I stated before I am trying to incorporate the past with the present, if you couldn't tell.. Teana had obviously been captured by Marik in the past and held against her own wishes by mind control. Yet somehow she managed to break free for a moment and get this message to Tea. I guess the real question is.. can Tea and co. save the past and the present? Possibly the future? guess we shall find out !  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. You mean alot to me! -hugs them all-  
  
Anyhow. we all know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Not sure how many more times I ahve to say it. Oh if I could jsut write one for them. I would be the happiest girl in the world. LoL.  
  
On to the show!

* * *

"Saw.. who Tea? Who..?" His voice trailed off as she fell into slumber once again, those brows knitting in a worried fashion. It was hard to remain optimistic about this trip anymore. Tea had gone missing after all! How could he possibly keep her safe if she simply vanished into thin air.. only to be found a few hours later? He was truly puzzled over these events. It felt as if bad luck was.. following them every where they went. Near discouragement flickered across his features, within his mind he went. Eyes closing slightly as he became unfocused with the reality around him. Fingers pressed upon the door opposite his own soul room, a small sound escaping as he entered. "Yami? Where are you? I am concerned about Tea... About you.." How could he express why he was worried? The ex-pharoah had clammed up since they had been back. He stumbled forward when he got no answer. Hesitating only as he noted the other male sitting upon a throne, his eyes locked upon a particular object, which appeared to be the same armband that Tea had found while lost in the desert. He was so enraptured in the item that he did not see Yugi as he approached. The amethyst eyed boy gingerly laid his hand upon his friends arm, causing Yami to flinch and snap back into this present time once more. A small breath of air rushed past Yugi's lips. Yami.. appeared so sad.. so .. confused as he gazed upon that armband. "Do you want to talk to me..?" He murmured softly as he waited to see if his other half would wish such things....

* * *

Teana, she had been the love of his life. As children they had played upon the banks of the Nile. Dunking each other beneath the calm waters, she had grown into an exquisite specimen of a woman, wooed by so many suitors. Offered riches beyond her wildest imaginations.. Yet only one could surely lay claim to her heart. He had become Pharaoh after his father had passed away. Thus he held his hand out to her, asking that she take it, so that they might be together forever.. as they both wished it! A joyous celebration had been thrown, the Pharaoh was to marry Teana! Their vows would have been said upon the rising of the new moon, next to the banks of the river they frequented many times in their youth and adulthood. Fate.. though had a funny way of turning things around, and causing chaos where love and compassion should be seen. She had been kidnapped. Stolen away from her chambers in the dead of the night. A frantic search had been given, yet no sign of the woman could be found. There was no struggle either. No.. Teana had simply vanished. He had.. been angry with himself.. How could he have allowed such a thing? Teana should have been safe in his arms for the rest of her life!

* * *

Eventually rumors began to grow. Finding their ways into the very chambers of the desolate King. it was said that Teana had walked out of the Palace... Yet not of her own will.. that someone within the place had corrupted her mind. Controlled her for his own greed and lust. there were many in the palace that could be pointed out. After all half of the single males within the kingdom had once asked for her hand. Only to be turned away. Fists clenched slightly as that young man tried to make heads or tails of what was going on. eyes narrowed into mere slits as he called upon his most trusted guard. "Jou.. I must know if anyone has left.. or had left the night of, or the week of Teana's disappearance. This is important to me. I will exhaust every single lead until I find her!" His guard and friend nodded, It would take some time before he could actually give his Pharaoh any information, for place was big. People came and went all the time. A scroll had been brought to him. Those scarlet in color eyes scanning over the many people whom had come and gone. something would lead him, would tell him ... eyes shut a moment as a soothing wind blew through the room and tickled his cheek, much like the fingers of a woman caressing his flesh. He almost heard her laughter.. When his eyes opened once again, His finger fell upon a single name. Mouth formed a grim line, and he rose. Dropping the scroll and stalking out the door.

* * *

The temple had been approached. Word that the Pharaoh was on his way to see her had come swiftly to the high priestess... Eyes shut as she ran her fingers along the Tauk she wore about her neck. A vision she was having. A small gasp left her mouth, eyes widening as the doors to her chamber suddenly burst open, admitting the Pharaoh. "My liege.." She said softly as he approached her. She knew what he was to ask, and her answers would be most.. disturbing to him possibly. A hand rose to silence him before he could speak. "I have had a vision. I know. He.. will try to use her against you. It will be her down fall..." He stared at her as she spoke her cryptic words, yet she was not done speaking yet.. "My Pharaoh. you and Teana are old souls. Always joining together, yet always becoming separated by some horrible experience. One cannot cease this tragedy, we can only hope.. pray that... Your souls will be strong enough to endure..." Then her eyes closed once more as the Priestess spoke. "I am sorry.. that Marik has done this to you. He loves her.. Yet his mind is clouded with hate and discord towards you. Please forgive me for not having seen this sooner." She murmured softly, her hands dropping from the Tauk she wore. Souls.. they were all old. All reborn. Yet not many found their ways back to their original love.. Teana and Yami though.. were different. They were strong souls willing to seek eachother out.. until the end of time.. Her last vision had been of a girl, with short chestnut hair laying in a bed as a male, whom looked much like her Pharaoh.. Yet this was not true... It was her Pharaoh.. Her would be Queen... Yet in another time line.. Head shook sadly as the Pharaoh left her chambers, his anger heard through out the palace as he screamed Marik's name ... this could not end well...

* * *

Yami's eyes rose then to gaze upon Yugi, He had spoken parts of the story. Offered them to his other half. Remembering was such a painful experience, the armband had brought it all back somehow though. "My Priestess said that Teana and I were strong souls, who would always find our ways back to each other.. Yet we always lost eachother due to tragedy.. Yugi. You are me. Tea is Teana. I see this now. We must protect her at all costs.. I.. I lost Teana.. We cannot lose her again." His words were near quiet, holding a grim determination to them. How could he not have noticed such a thing before?! He should have known better. He would not make the same mistake again. He thought to mention Marik to Yugi. Yet held off for the moment, After all the boy was concerned as it was about Tea. Rather he would figure this little puzzle out on his own...

* * *

Yugi listened to Yami. brows knitting slightly at the end of the tale. At Yami's declaration of having to protect Tea at all costs. He could only nod his agreement. Was it really possible that he and Tea.. were and would always be bound? He did not doubt that at all. They had always been close. Always on the same level. Eyes reopened as Tea stirred once more while in her sleep... A soft murmur of a name from long ago... "Atem..." Yugi could feel that soul within him lock up. A silence.. A puzzled look crossed his features as he spoke within his mind. "What it is Yami.." Only to get a response that sounded near tormented... /My name./...

* * *

What currently went on within her dreams? The woman. The one whom had visited her in her dreams.. She could see her! Teana's hands were clenched, her eyes locked upon two figures whom were locked in battle. She could not speak. Only watch in silent agony. Tea turned to see whom as fighting.. Only to find darkness looming over the area.. She could not see within. She began to move forward, to try to free Teana from whatever held her in her place. She felt as if her legs were weakening. Her hands hit the floor as she gasped for air. Teana's mouth moved, as if she were screaming... Suddenly the other woman went slack, her head lolling forward.. Tea watched .. half in horror, half in curiosity as the other woman's form began to pulsate a light blue.. It left her body and snaked its way upon the floor, heading for Tea... A moment of panic would fall upon her as she suddenly felt her body encompassed with in the light. The last thing she saw upon looking up.. Was a male kneeling near Teana.. His arms wrapped about her as he mourned.. He looked.. like.. Yugi... Yet no.. it was Yami... Suddenly Yami turned upon her.. Crimson eyes seeing through her.. then it all went black....

* * *

Malik paced his room quietly, He had not had a chance to be near Tea at all. Not alone anyhow.. Someone was always in there with her. Sleeping bags were strewn upon the floor, They had refused to leave her side. How could he possibly put his plan into action? Inwardly he screamed, though outwardly he seemed as cool and collective as they came. All in due time.. Malik sat down upon the edge of his bed, Eyes lowering to the floor. "Were you ever in love Marik?" He wondered out loud. An answer would come. Filled with near anger. /Love is for the weak. It only clouds your mind and causes mistakes. It is something that I will never go through again./ . . . . A moment of silence passed as Malik allowed those words to sink in. "Then you were in love at one point in time... What happened?" He shivered a moment as cold anger swept through him. The spirit within was not pleased that he had pressed the issue. A hard swallow would be offered before he opted to drop the subject.. Perhaps it was for the better. Marik was angry enough as it was.

* * *

Wow. Alright folks. There it is.. a new chapter added! I really hope you enjoyed it! I just started typing and couldn't stop. It is a fairly good thing that I am a pretty quick typist or this might have taken me forever hehe. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I personally enjoyed writing it. Hopefully it will not be too long before I actually get another chapter out. I truly enjoy writing these!!! One day I hope to do a co-write with someone else. I really love those too, as you never know what the other person will write. Sort of like.. Taking two chars and writing their thoughts in oyur own point of view.. their actions as well. Though I have never really done it before in this type of format. Any how! Thank you once again to all my readers and supporters! You guys are great!  
-CC- 


	15. Thoughts

I sat here for a few minutes and stared at a blank screen, just willing something to come to me. I am running a fever right now, but I cannot get the will to write out of me either. I know it sounds weird.  
  
We left off with A few scenes showing Tea, Teana, Yugi and Yami Or Atem. I think perhaps there will be a lot of little twists, Yet I cannot linger on the past too much as we have a few hero's and villains in the present to worry about. I may throw in a few surprise characters along the way, Though I do not wish to clutter the story line with too many people. In essence I feel as if I haven't been giving the spot light to some deserving characters.. So I am going to try and remedy that.  
  
For reference. I feel that while Joey may be hot headed and a little street smart, It does not mean he is an idiot who cannot speak properly. That of course is my opinion. Nothing more nor less. Unfortunately I do not know much about Tristan. His personality seems a bit bland in the Anime American and in the Manga. So I am going to create my own little sequence of how I think Tristan would be. Please do not get offended if you do not agree with it. Thank you for the reviews. I am getting around to reading requests to read others fanfics. I am just a little slow right now x.x I do not mean to be.

Any how.. On to the show.

* * *

Joey sat crouched in front of the large pool of water that seemed to dominate Malik's home. The house was quite beautiful, Yet for some reason he could not find any comfort in it, Perhaps it was the reason that they were so very far away from civilization.. from phones, hospitals, civilian comfort.. Or perhaps it was something far darker. A hand lowered to pluck a stone from the ground, his arm hauling back to launch it and send it skipping across the water. A low growl. He knew what it was. Something bad had followed them from Domino and into the desert. He could feel it. Mouth had drawn into a fine line as hazel eyes gazed into the water, his thoughts wandering.. Surprisingly they wandered to a particular girl. Mai.. Mai Valentine. He could feel his cheeks heat up as those lavender eyes and wavy blond hair came into vision. beautiful, though as cold and haughty as they came. Yet she.. she had saved him from certain disqualification's at the duelist kingdom. She had given him her card. She had given him a verbal lashing that had set him straight.. If it hadn't been for her and Yugi.. Joey's sister would still be fighting her vision impairment. She was a friend... No more then a friend. She was someone Joey.. cared for.. much more then he would ever admit.. and he had an inkling feeling that she felt the same way. Not that she would admit it either. The stubborn girl! If only.. he could see her.. Run his fingers through her hair.. Hold her close. He would feel much better about this whole trip.. "Mai..." He whispered softly as he grasped another rock and skipped it across the pool of water... He trusted her. Enough to allow her to care for his sister while he went away. It was probably for the best that Serenity had not come along.. not with all the weird things going on. Malik had been a wonderful host, concerned about Tea.. Yet something about him disturbed Joey. Perhaps it was the looks he caught Malik giving Tea every now and then.. A longing look.. he had tried to brush it off as the other boy caring about her health.. but.. no.. Joey knew better.. because they were the same looks that often lingered between Tea and Yugi. Looks he gave Mai! Malik was.. in love with Tea? A shaking of that head. He had to forget about it. He knew though.. he would protect his friends with every bit of strength he had.

* * *

Tristans frame leaned against the sliding door which dominated one whole wall of the room, his back to the bed that contained Tea, whom was currently sleeping, and for the first time.. it was not disturbed. Concern flickered upon his features as he rubbed the back of his neck. Like the others, he was not quite feeling.. safe in this current situation. Tea's health had not improved at all. Not since they had found her in the desert, She was barely coherent, Had rarely left the bed, other then to bathe and eat a bit. Despite all her seemingly restful bed rest.. She had become fragile. Her eyes sporting dark circles beneath them. A hand met with his fist as he silently cursed. This place was more of a hassle. He had to figure out a way to make Tea better. He turned slightly as he heard a sound behind him. Only to find that Tea had shifted slightly in her sleep. Half upon her bed, and half in a chair His head lay upon the bed, those arms wrapped gently about her waist. truly.. a couple any would envy, They had always been together. Ever since they were kids! He could remember a time where Tea was the one whom protected Yugi.. from bullies.. From Joey and Himself. They had been bastards to Yugi. In the end though, friendship had prevailed. The group of four had been inseparable since. Much had happened. Duelist Kingdom with Pegasus. Joey's rejoining of his old gang to protect Yugi. The stupid shoe incident. All of this ran through his mind as he watched the couple. They had remained. All together. Never straying from the other. They were like a puzzle. Yugi the heart of them all. Joey the courage. He the strength, and Tea.. the spirit. A low sigh escaped him. They trusted him, and he trusted them. Hands were shoved into his pant pockets for a moment as he watched them slumber.. She had stopped shifting about. Her frame relaxing once again. Tristan turned once more to stare out the door. A soft breeze ran over him, giving him a bit of a reprieve from the hot desert climate.. Eyes shut slightly and he could feel his mind drifting off.. So hot.. he was so tired... As Tristan dozed off.. He did not notice Malik enter the room....

* * *

He stood there for a few minutes, eyes locked upon Yugi and Tea. Anger.. rage. He did not wish to see such things! Hands balled into fists as eyes narrowed dangerously. No, he could not do anything about this. Though he wished too! He could just imagine grasping the boy and choking the life out of him. He knew though, that if he tried anything foolish.. Yami would make an appearance and figure out that it had been him. Him whom had hurt Tea! He had.. hurt Tea.. realization dawned upon him, causing that bronzed skin to pale considerably. /Just a little pain, and she is fine now Malik. Worry not, the rose shall be yours when all is said and done. You must remain strong. Weakness will get you no where. Nor will your feelings if they get in the way!/ Chided by Marik, Malik could only frown slightly as he leaned over the bed to brush a few silk like strands out of the girls face. His ... she would be his. Marik promised it. As long as she did not hurt anymore. That was all that mattered to Malik. As Tea shifted slightly Malik drew back... And silently left the room in the same manner he had entered it..

* * *

Brooding, dark, angry.. How dare he ask him if he had ever loved someone. Through his eyes.. his lights eyes.. he saw the girl.. Striking resemblance.. She looked so much like... A low growl as he paced his soulroom, those fists clenched. No. She was long gone. Sealed away through some mysterious happening after he had lost the duel against Atem. Teana..She had been his for a while. Though reluctantly. At that time it hadn't mattered how he had gotten her. How he had come to possess the most beautiful girl in all of Egypt. Hand moved for a moment a memory coming to take place, Her slender frame laying upon a large pillow filled bed. Approach from the darkness.. His hand wavering over her face for a moment. Jealousy.. She had favored the Pharaoh over him. Him! How could she? Fingers caressed her face, only to draw back as she stirred slightly. "Forgive me for what I am about to do Teana. You are.. mine. You will always be mine. No matter where you hide. if you were to even escape me in this life time.. I will find you. I will make you mine!" Her eyes had opened then, hazy and full of sleep. She had tried to speak.. Yet he would be delving into her mind suddenly. Causing her world to return to darkness. She had risen, and simply walked out of the palace that day. It had been a perfect plan, flawless.. Except for one thing.. Atem.. He loved her, and he had stopped at nothing to get her back...Teana had been Marik's weakness.. Never again.. Even as an image of Tea flashed within his mind.. he could only scowl. Then he turned his back upon the image. It's memory simply torment to him. Malik would have this girl. It would keep his light happy. Perhaps.. in this life time.. at least one of them would have what they wanted...

* * *

The sun had began to set.. As Tea turned in her sleep, her frame held safe and warm by Yugi.. a soft glow emitted from something that lay upon her bedside table.. An eerie glow, blue.. sad... Then it faded out. The girl opened her eyes then, a low mumble escaping her as she sat up carefully. Fingers slid over to the dresser and an item would be within her grasp. Azure vision lowered, to stare at.. the armband that had belonged to Teana so long ago...


End file.
